Son of the Hybrid
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. A mysterious boy arrives in Mystic Falls. Who is he? What does he want? And how does he know about Klaus, Caroline, and the Originals?
1. Chapter 1

**Son of the Hybrid**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: The idea for this story came to me a couple of days ago and I wanted to write it. It's AU and a Klaroline story. The plot: A mysterious boy arrives in Mystic Falls. Who is he? What does he want? And how does he know Klaus, Caroline, and the Originals?**_

_**Don't ask, I get inspiration from just about everywhere these days.**_

**Chapter 1**

**L**iam Mikaelson stood in the center of the woods, looking all around him at the landscape. It was far different from the Mystic Falls he knew in the future, even though the woods appeared to be the same. He had just arrived here a few hours ago, on a mission sparked by curiosity about his parents were like in the past, with the help of a witch he met named Ivy. It had been a risky spell to cast, since there were repercussions should the spell be successful, not only to the witch who cast it, but the person that had used it to travel back through time and space.

Sighing, Liam ran a hand through his shoulder-length dark blonde hair before tying it back in a low ponytail. While he was certain that revealing himself to his parents' younger selves was risky, he didn't give a shit. The thing that concerned him was completing his mission.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I've seen you around here before."

Startled out of his reverie by a voice behind him, Liam turned and saw a man dressed in a suit and his short, brown hair was parted in the middle. _This must be Elijah,_ he thought. _He looks the same here as he does in the future._

"That's because I'm new here," he replied. "Just got into town the other day." _Bullshit, you didn't get into town the other day._

Elijah nodded, even though what Liam just told him wasn't the absolute truth. "I see. What's your name, if I may ask?"

"Liam."

"And where are you from, Liam?"

Liam hesitated. He didn't want to risk any odd looks if he told Elijah he was from the future, so he opted to tell him something that was close to the truth without being a lie.

"England. Right around London."

That was partially true, since Liam spoke with the British accent he acquired from his father. As he finished speaking, he studied Elijah's face to see what his reaction was going to be, bracing himself for the reply.

"I figured that by the accent," said Elijah. "So, do you have a place to stay while you're in town?"

Liam panicked. Shit, he didn't think of that. "Well, no."

Elijah eyed the boy curiously. How was it that he had been in town since the other day and didn't have a place to stay? Suddenly, he got an idea. The Mikaelson mansion had plenty of room and Liam would definitely feel comfortable there.

"I think I have the perfect place for you," he said. "You can stay with us at the Mikaelson mansion."

Liam smiled. "I'd love that, Elijah. Thank you."

Elijah blinked at that. "I didn't tell you my name yet."

"You didn't have to," said Liam. "You see, I'm a bit of a historian, so I know quite a bit about you, as well as all of the Original family."

"You know about us?" said Elijah. "How?"

"I've studied the legends of your exploits through the centuries, and the stories I've read are really quite fascinating." Liam then grew somber. "Including the one about your creation, about the tragic love you and Klaus had for the same girl."

Elijah was more than shocked at this. This boy, whom he just met only a few minutes ago, knew about him and the Originals, as well as the tragedy of Tatia, the original Petrova? This was both interesting and shocking to say the least and he wondered what other snippets Liam had knowledge of.

However, he opted not to ask, since it would only be more shocking. Instead, he headed off in the direction of the Mikaelson mansion, Liam following along after him.

_Mikaelson Mansion – Later on..._

Liam was in awe of the property as he and Elijah arrived at the Mikaelson mansion. It reminded him of his home in the future, only slightly smaller. He also didn't have to worry about being invited in, since the place was inhabited by vampires.

Klaus was standing at the top of the grand staircase and watched as Elijah walked in, followed by a boy that he didn't quite recognize. He did smell familiar, but that didn't tell him very much about him. Deciding to get a better look, he descended the stairs just as the pair entered.

"Who's your friend, Elijah?"

"This is Liam," his brother replied. "He's visiting from England and doesn't have a place to stay, so I thought he could stay here at the mansion."

Liam couldn't help but be fascinated by the past version of his father. If he stuck to his objective, he might be able to learn a thing or two about him before returning home. Fortunately, he had Ivy's number on speed dial so that he could contact her when the time came.

"That's right," he said. "I just got here the other day. I must say, I'm rather impressed by this little place you call Mystic Falls."

Klaus eyed the boy suspiciously. Why did he smell so familiar? Not to mention that as he got closer, he saw that Liam resembled him, but had Caroline's eyes. What the hell?

"Yes, it is impressive for a small town," said Klaus. "And just how long are you planning on staying here, Liam?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"Well then, I suppose it's good that Elijah brought you here, isn't it?" said Klaus. "There's a vacant room next to Rebekah's that should be comfortable enough for you. And if she gives you hell, just ignore her. Rebekah has a flair for the dramatic."

Liam nodded. "Unfortunately, I know a girl like her back home." _That was subtle enough. I should be careful about any details I may give them, or I'll give myself away. I can't let them know that I'm really Klaus and Caroline's son from the future and that I'm here to observe their past selves._

Klaus was about to answer him when Caroline walked in. Liam immediately turned around when he saw her. Good God, she was beautiful, like a goddess. She cocked her head in curiosity when she saw the new face in the room and then at Klaus.

"I didn't realize you were having company today," she said. "I could come back later."

"No, darling, stay," said Klaus. "I'd like you to meet our guest. Caroline, this is Liam. He's here from England. Liam, this is Caroline."

Liam smiled at her. "Pleased to meet you, Caroline. Klaus is a lucky man to have a girl like you."

Caroline returned his smile. "Yes, he is. Though, I think I'm the lucky one to have him. Of course, I don't tell him that, or he'd get a big head."

Liam stifled a laugh and cleared his throat. "In any case, it's great to have met you."

Caroline scowled as she looked closer at Liam. He looked like Klaus, only he had her eyes. This was all too weird, but she decided not to question it, since she'd probably learn the truth about this mysterious young man, whether she was ready to or not.

_**Note: Thus begins another new story by moi. Thought I'd do something different.**_

_**Reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Son of the Hybrid," a mysterious boy named Liam Mikaelson arrives in Mystic Falls and meets Elijah, who takes him to the Mikaelson mansion.**_

_**Hey, guys, just got back from vacation and ready to update! Thank you for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**_

_Mystic Grill – Later on..._

**C**aroline stole quizzical glances at Liam as they walked into the Grill. She had told Klaus that she wanted to take the newcomer on a tour of the town, show him places where she frequented. His presence here was beyond puzzling to her, even though he claimed to know everything there was to know about the Originals.

"So, Liam, how long have you been studying the Originals?" _Subtle, Caroline, real subtle. Why not just ask if he has a girlfriend?_

Liam smiled at her. "Quite a while now. They're a fascinating group, the lot of them."

"You even _sound_ like an Original," said Caroline. "You're going to hit it off well with my friends, I'm sure." She cleared her throat. "Though, I'm kind of curious about something. You just got here from England, and yet, you don't look like you have any luggage with you. The only thing you really have with you are the clothes you're wearing."

Liam's smile faded at her observation. _Shit, how am I going to explain that? I can't tell her I came here through a time travel spell, or she'd really get suspicious._

"I travel light," he said. "Unlike most people, I don't like to carry a lot of luggage around with me."

Caroline nodded, even though she still didn't quite believe him. She refrained from speaking further as they made their way to a table. That's when she caught notice of Tyler Lockwood giving her a look from the billiard tables. Honestly, didn't that asshole realize that she was with Klaus now and that their time in the sun was over?

Liam noticed it as well and didn't like it. "Who's that douche, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My ex," said Caroline. "He always gives me these nasty looks whenever I walk in. It's as if I committed a crime by dating Klaus. To be honest, I couldn't stand all the bullshit I was getting from him lately and if I have to see him looking at me like that one more time, I don't want to be held responsible for what I'll do."

"I'll straight him out for you," said Liam. "That is, if you'd like. I'd hate to see a lady be tortured like this, especially for no reason."

Caroline was amazed by his offer. For a complete stranger, he was acting like a noble gentleman, offering to defend the honor of his lady. "Well, if you promise not to hurt him, then I guess you could tell him off for me." Before he walked away, she added, "Remember, Liam, don't hurt him. He may be my ex, but promise me you'll leave him in one piece."

"All right, I won't lay a hand on him," said Liam. "Even though he may deserve a good thrashing, I'll respect your wishes and not harm him."

That being said, he went over to Tyler, who gave him the same look he just gave Caroline. Liam ignored it, as much as he was tempted to throttle the asshole for what he was doing.

"And what do you want?"

Liam smiled at his tone. "Oh, nothing. Though, the young lady has asked me to tell you that she doesn't appreciate the manner in which you are looking at her. Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners? Oh, wait that's right, dogs don't have manners, do they?"

Tyler scowled. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me, you mongrel," said Liam. "I promised that I wouldn't lay a hand on you, but I will inform you if I catch you behaving in this sort of way again, I won't be so generous the next time. Is this in any way unclear?"

From where she was standing, Caroline listened to their exchange and became quite worried, not only for Liam because he was a stranger in town, but for Tyler as well. However, her fears became unfounded when Tyler said nothing in response to what Liam said and walked out. Caroline, amazed by this, approached Liam after the scene ended.

"Oh God, I was afraid he was going to retaliate."

"Why? He's nothing to me," said Liam. "I've known boys far worse than him." He sighed. "Anyway, at least he won't try crossing me again, if he knows what's good for him."

Caroline nodded, still reeling from what she had witnessed. "Liam, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I want to know."

Liam looked at her. "What is it, Caroline?"

"Where are you from? I mean, really, where are you from? And why did Klaus and I sense something so familiar from you earlier? More importantly, how do you know so much about us, as well as the Original family?"

Liam blinked as he listened her to spout out all of her questions. He wanted to answer them, but he didn't want to risk everyone hearing what he was going to say, so he grabbed her arm and they vamp sped out of the Grill, to find somewhere private to talk.

_The Woods..._

When they reached the woods, Liam stopped, relieved that they were finally out of range of prying ears. Caroline gave him a stern look when he let go of her, not sure what that was all about.

"What's going on, Liam? Why did you bring us here?"

Liam saw the stern look she was giving him. "I brought you here because I didn't want any eavesdroppers." He sighed. "Caroline, there's something you should know about me. Before I begin, however, I need you to promise you won't tell Klaus or anyone else, at least not until I get the opportunity to myself."

"Why?" said Caroline. "What is it they can't know about you?"

"I'm from the future, Caroline," said Liam. "I came here using a time travel spell through the help of Ivy, a witch I met in my time. Of course, that's not the only thing. You and Klaus are my parents. I'm your son."

"Our son?" said Caroline. "But, how? I'm a vampire. I can't have children."

"I was created using magic," said Liam. "Klaus knew you couldn't conceive the traditional way, so he enlisted a witch to cast a spell on you to get you pregnant. Needless to say, in spite of some reluctance on the witch's part, the spell was successful."

"So, in the future, Klaus has a witch cast some sort of pregnancy spell on me?" said Caroline. "But, why? I mean, we could easily have adopted a child."

"Isn't it obvious, Caroline?" said Liam. "Klaus did it because he not only loves you, but he wanted a family of his own. And by creating me, he got what he wished for and more. In fact, because the spell was successful, it was used several times."

"Several times?" said Caroline. "So, you're not our only child?"

"No, I have a brother and twin sisters."

Caroline blinked and turned her face away for a moment. "Oh my God." She looked back at Liam. "So, why are you here? I mean, I'm sure your mother...I mean, future me, is starting to wonder where you've gone."

"Although I've been told many stories about the past, I wanted to see what it was like for myself," said Liam. "And possibly see what you and Klaus were like in this time. I've even been curious about the distant past, such as the time when the Originals were created, and when you were first turned."

"The time I was turned wasn't that far into the past, Liam," said Caroline. "That was over a year ago."

Liam smiled. "Doesn't make it any less fascinating."

"I hardly call it fascinating," said Caroline. "It was a time I never want to wish upon my worst enemy."

"True, but you've blossomed into the remarkable vampire you are now because of it." Liam then cleared his throat, his face serious again. "Now that I've explained myself, do I have your word that you won't tell anyone else? I need your word that Klaus won't find out until the time is right."

Caroline nodded. "Don't worry, I won't tell him."

"Good," said Liam. "I'd hate for him to find out now. He's already suspicious of my presence as it is."

_**Note: Hope this answers any questions you may have about how it's possible for Liam to exist when Caroline can't have children. Anyway, stay tuned.**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
